


Sweet Passion

by kipsi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Barry, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blow Jobs, Bottom Barry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, First Time, Food Porn, Hotdogging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Len owns a bakery as a side business to his heists. Barry loves the sweets in there, and has a crush on the owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into русский available: [Sweet Passion](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4376203) by [larryforever_in](https://ficbook.net/authors/448174)
> 
> This has a bit of a plot but to be honest the only reason I wanted to write this was the daddy kink that we haven't had at all yet.

Barry moaned around a mouthful of a red velvet cupcake, the sweets _so good_ that he couldn't control himself. The scent of them was already heavenly, but actually tasting them? He couldn't even form words of how delicious they were.

He heard chuckling and turned to the man who had baked them, giving him an amused look, and Barry felt how blood rushed to his face, even his ears burning in embarrassment as the little bakery shop's absolutely hot-looking owner looked at him.

"You can have another one if you want," the man's low voice made him swallow. Barry shifted his eyes to the floor and chewed on his lower lip, tasting the frosting on it. He didn't really want to be a bother to the other, especially not wanting him to go out of business.. this wasn't the first time that the man had offered him free sweets either.

He licked at his lips, some of the frosting still lingering on them. "Are you sure?" he asked then, hesitantly, turning his gaze to the blue eyes that were looking at him.

The man just shrugged at him. "You seem to like them, and it's not like they're going to be that good anymore tomorrow," there was a smile on his lips now.

Barry stared at him, his mouth opening to argue. There were at least eight cupcakes left and he couldn't possibly take that many with him for free, but he was interrupted before he was even able to get any words out.

"I insist, Barry," the man said then, and Barry blinked, remembering then that he had actually told the other his name a couple days ago, actually made a complete fool of himself with his usual babbling.

He blushed more brightly, embarrassed at the memory. Giving a small nod, he mumbled: "Okay."

The man smiled at him and moved behind the counter, and Barry watched how he rolled his shirt sleeves back up to his elbows before starting to move the last cupcakes into a box for him.

Barry's thoughts were once again distracted by the tattoos on his arms, the images disappearing under the rest of the sleeves. Barry couldn't tear his eyes away from them, wondering yet again just how far they traveled up on the other's arms, if he had more of them on his body.

He was in a haze when the cupcakes were handed to him, and Barry blinked, almost jumping when he realized that the man was standing in front of him now. He heard another chuckle, and Barry didn't dare to look him in the eyes when he nursed his bottom lip between his teeth, nervous energy bubbling inside him as he thanked the other and made his way to the bakery's door.

Barry bumped into the door, however, having forgotten if he was supposed to pull or push it, and he heard the man behind him giving him instructions.

His ears were burning when he got out of the door and into the cool evening air. He decided that he wouldn't go back in there for a few days. He just couldn't.

He had started to put on some weight after discovering the bakery a few weeks ago. Iris had told him that it wasn't that big of a deal, at the same time teasing him about his crush on the bakery's owner.

She had been accompanying him when he had made a mess and fool of himself in front of the guy. And today she had told him to go and see the owner again.. and just how well had that went again? Barry sighed.

When he finally got home and opened the package of cupcakes to take one out, his eyes strayed to a folded piece of paper.

Barry stared at it in silence, his heart skipping a beat when he took it into his hands and flipped it open. There was a phone number, and under it a note:

_Call me sometime_.  
_\- Len_

Barry couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of him.

 

\--

 

Len hummed, sipping at his morning coffee, reading the newspaper when he heard cursing from upstairs. Lisa was yelling at Mick _again_. This was probably the third time this week.

They were staying in one of the nicer safe houses, but it didn't help that there was only one bathroom. Lisa loved spending too much time in there, doing whatever women did, Len didn't really care. Unless he had an early morning and she had the door locked only because she was doing her makeup.

Len rolled his eyes at the noise, Mick grumbling loudly as he started to come down the stairs.

"You goin' to the cake shop again?" he asked in greeting, moving to pour a mug of coffee for himself.

Len shrugged. "Got employees," he replied and took another sip of his own coffee. Mick gave him a look and Len narrowed his eyes at him, daring him to say anything more. The man didn't care, as usual.

"We both know you're goin' there jus' for the kid," Mick murmured, amused whilst he took a drink, cursing then at the burn of it.

Len glared at him silently.

"It's fine as long as it doesn't interfere with our _other business_ ," came Lisa's over-sweet voice from the stairs, and Len closed his eyes in annoyance.

" _This_ is _none_ of _your_ business," Len snapped then, and saw how Lisa smirked at him. "At least _not yet_ , Lenny. I hope you don't screw this up too, the kid is cute," her smirk faded into a real smile, and Len could feel a headache already forming from this conversation.

"Not my intention," he breathed out, rubbing at his temples.

"Of course not," she giggled, "but if you need my help, Lenny, you know you just have to ask."

Len sighed and downed the rest of his coffee, moving to get up and get dressed. "Whatever, sis."

He was _not_ going to need Lisa's help. Everything had went fine so far.

Last night the kid had been a complete catastrophe again, but at the same time adorable with his dorkiness. He couldn't comprehend how the other could be so cute and sexy at the same time.

The moans that Barry let out every time he ate his homemade sweets were just too arousing, and the way the kid was able to blush in a matter of .3 seconds was remarkably amusing. Len couldn't get enough of him, and he couldn't help but admit that after seeing the kid for the first time in his shop he had hoped to see him soon again.

All he had to do now was to hope that Barry would actually give him a call. He didn't exactly have time to go to the shop in a while now, being in the middle of planning their next heist.

 

\--

 

It took Barry a week to call Len.

Not because that he was nervous, although that was one of the reasons too, but because the whole week at work had been so hectic. Barry hadn't had lots of sleep, case files being piled onto his work desk, one after another, Joe and The Captain telling him to try and pull through.

When he finally had a day off, Barry remembered the note that he had spared when Iris had taken the rest of the cupcakes for her and Eddie to eat by his request.

Being still tired, Barry rubbed at his eyes and went to splash some cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror and blinked at himself. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked pretty pale too. He should probably eat something.

Barry sighed as he wiped his face into a towel before walking to his small kitchen, pulling the fridge's door open. He hadn't exactly had the time to go shopping. Shit.

And he didn't exactly want to wait anymore to make that call either, fearing that Len had taken his silence as disinterest. Barry ran his hands down his face and closed the fridge, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

He had saved the phone number already, in case he would somehow lose the piece of paper, something rather embarrassing that had once before happened to him.

Barry took a deep breath when he pressed to call the number. He chewed at his lower lip and started to walk around his small apartment, suddenly very anxious.

He waited for a moment, hearing the beeps for at least three times until the familiar voice answered to the call, his deep voice right against Barry's ear. He bit his lip sharply and swallowed down the noise that almost left him because of it.

"Hello?" Len's voice brought him back to the present. Barry swallowed nervously.

"Um, hi, it's- it's Barry," he started awkwardly, already grimacing at the lame way he had started the call.

"Oh," the man's voice made Barry's stomach drop. Had he thought that he wouldn't call him?

"Nice of you to call."

And yeah, now Barry felt like a huge jerk. He swallowed thickly, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I would've called you way earlier, but I had a lot going on at work, it's been.. crazy. I just got away from there.. and I thought I'd call you first since I've been meaning to, and I didn't want to make you wait- though I already did- but not for longer," he heard the familiar chuckle against his ear and he blushed.

"Oh God, I'm babbling again. Sorry-"

"It's fine," there was a smile on the other's voice, and Barry felt his heart swell a bit in his chest at that. "I'm glad you called," Len chuckled.

"Oh," Barry breathed out, feeling immediately relieved.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" the question brought him back to the present. Barry licked his lips nervously. "I haven't really eaten anything yet," he confessed, embarrassed, and heard the other making a noise at that.

"You should take better care of yourself," Len said then. Barry fiddled with the hem of his shirt, making a small noise of affirmation.

"If you want to.. I could make dinner," the statement made Barry's stomach grumble and he bit his lip, hoping that the other hadn't heard it. "You can bake _and_ cook? Oh God. Please, yes," Barry grinned then, hearing the other laughing at him.

"Mine or yours?"

Barry took a glance of his apartment, books and case files all over the kitchen table, dishes in the sink and worn clothes all over the place. He made a face. "Yours," he replied then.

Len gave him his address and told him to come over in an hour.

"See you then," Len ended the call, leaving Barry flushed and grinning at his phone.

 

\--

 

Len couldn't help but feel good after hearing Barry's voice after not hearing it for over a week. After a couple of days he hadn't yet thought of anything, but when the kid hadn't called him after getting his number five days before, he was starting to doubt if he was going to get a call at all.

He had thought that Barry had been interested, but he started to wonder if he had just read him all wrong. If the kid wasn't really interested in anything but his sweets.

The whole past week had gone to planning a heist, to get his mind off things. It had worked, mostly, when Lisa didn't bring up the fact that he didn't go to the shop or didn't smile as much anymore as the past couple days ago, which he definitely argued because _he didn't smile to himself_. 

But now Barry was going to have a dinner with him. Len couldn't almost believe it, or his luck.

He had gotten annoyed at Mick and Lisa after all the teasing, and left them to themselves, telling them that he was going to his own house to plan the rest of the heist. Lisa had rolled her eyes at him and told him to fill them in later when he wasn't in such a sour mood.

The place that he had was nice and well-furnished, the kitchen having all the supplies that he needed to make a decent meal to his guest. He wondered what the kid would like to eat, having not eaten anything at all yet. The thought made Len purse his lips, a bit concerned that Barry didn't look after his health more.

He decided to prepare something fulfilling but light.

The time went by fast when Len had something to do with his hands, was able to focus completely on cooking and how long each process took. He couldn't help but think of how he had missed this. He didn't always have time to cook for himself or others, yet he actually loved it a lot. One of the few things that he and Mick actually had in common.

When he got the chicken into the oven, he started to prepare the dessert. It wouldn't take that long. Chopping the strawberries into a bowl and adding other ingredients in after he had whipped the cream, he mixed them together, adding a bit more sugar into the bowl before putting it into the fridge.

He started to chop vegetables instead, checking the chicken and reducing the heat a bit on it.

His thoughts wandered to Barry as he worked, having not seen him in a while. He didn't exactly know a lot about the kid yet, like where he worked to be having that much to do, or much else.

All that he knew was that the kid had a huge sweet tooth and that the woman that had accompanied him once was his best friend - this only because Barry had started babbling again, making his friend laugh at him fondly. Len had found the whole conversation interesting, mostly because Barry had brought that up.

It had been a relief, really. Seeing her, Iris, with him, had made Len pause for a moment. It was rare to see the kid coming in with someone else, as he usually just came to get some sweets late at night before the closing hours.

Len wondered if he would get to know him better tonight, as he let the vegetables drop into the boiling water, hearing the doorbell ringing.

He lifted his brow, glancing at the clock. It was a quarter to seven. Barry was fifteen minutes early.

Washing his hands, he made his way to the door, opening it, and coming face to face with Barry, who smiled at him a bit shyly.

"Sorry, I'm early, aren't I? I just- I wasn't sure if I'd find here on time..." he mumbled, and Len couldn't help but think of how adorable Barry was being. Again.

"No problem, the food's not going to take that long," he replied and let the man in, taking in his appearance.

The kid was wearing a dark red cardigan over a white shirt, his hand fiddling with the hem of it, a nervous habit. He closed the door and gave the other a small smile, before he saw the dark circles under the kid's eyes.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" he asked then, a bit of concern getting into his voice, and Barry looked up to him in confusion. "You haven't really slept that much, have you?"

Barry fidgeted and licked his lips. "I'm fine, really.. I just," he started, unsure, "I just wanted to see you?" his voice became smaller till the end of the statement, his cheeks flushing, and Len felt a warmth spreading inside him. God, the kid had no idea what he did to him.

They stood in silence for a moment, Len trying to think of what to say. He hadn't really dated, or tried to date anyone in too long. He saw Barry swallowing.

"Alright," he murmured then, and Barry's eyes shifted to his, and Len couldn't help but give him a smile. The kid's eyes practically sparkled at him, despite him being obviously tired.

He led Barry away from the entryway, going to the kitchen to check on the chicken and getting it out of the oven, leaving Barry to explore the house. He could hear him gasping at least thrice. He smirked when Barry asked him about the furniture, about the chandelier.

"How- I mean I knew that your bakery is really good, but.. I didn't know it's _this_ good," Barry breathed out, and Len couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"I have a side business," he replied nonchalantly, and Barry let out a small noise before he made his way into the kitchen.

Len watched him, amused how Barry took everything in with wide eyes, like he was walking in a mansion or a palace. Cute.

"Smells good," the comment made Len hum and turn off the heat on the stove, Barry's eyes on him as he started to chop the mint leaves.

"Couple more minutes," he announced then, moving to get plates and getting ready to present the food on them.

Barry watched him with interest as he fluffed up the couscous and stirred the mint in, starting to arrange the food onto the plates, the chicken placed on top with a slices of lemon. He drizzled olive oil over them and watched how Barry's eyes widened when he saw the finished pieces.

"Oh God, that looks _so good_ ," he said aloud and bit his lip immediately, his ears flushing and Len chuckled at him. "Just wait till you taste it.."

 

\--

 

Barry couldn't remember when he had had such delicious food the last time. The chicken melted in his mouth, everything was _so good_ he had a hard time trying to stifle the sounds that left his mouth. It was embarrassing, and he was sure that his face was as red as his cardigan soon, but Len didn't seem to mind it at all.

In fact, the sounds seemed to be a big ego boost to him. Barry wondered just how often the man cooked for someone else, when Len gave him a smirk while sipping his white wine.

It was unfair, really, how good the man was with everything. Baking, cooking.. his house was meticulously clean and _beautiful_. God, there was a _chandelier_ in the _dining room_.

Barry had been waiting for something completely different when he had been asked to come over. But he couldn't say that he didn't like it. It was just so unexpected and... different to everything else that he was used to.

He had known that Len would be out of his league, but knowing now that the man lived in a house like this...

He was still surprised that Len was interested at all. He was so different from him.

"Everything alright?" the man's voice interrupted his thoughts, and Barry blinked at him.

Len's ice blue eyes were looking straight at him with a hint of concern, his brow furrowed. Barry licked his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Just- just tired I guess," he smiled at him, "but not that tired," he rushed to correct himself, his cheeks aflame again. Shit. "What I mean is.. I'm glad I came."

The amusement dancing in Len's eyes made Barry shy away from his gaze, and he twiddled with his shirt hem again. He was probably a bit drunk, too. He hadn't exactly drunk any alcohol in a while either.

"I'm glad you came, too," the warm smile that Len showed him made Barry's heart skip a beat. It was a different kind of smile from the ones that he usually saw. Barry swallowed nervously and took a sip of his drink, not knowing what else to do now that he had already eaten.

Len's eyes were on him for a moment before the man stood up and started to gather the plates. "Dessert?" he asked, and Barry nodded at him before he even had the time to think of the offer.

He watched how Len disappeared back into the kitchen, hearing him doing something, then appearing with two serving glasses. Barry let out a breath when he saw what was in them.

"Strawberries with chocolate mint whipped cream," Len told him, and Barry let out an excited sound that made him laugh.

"Oh, I love strawberries!" Barry grinned, and saw how Len nodded at him. "I know," he replied smugly, and Barry realized that it was because of the bakery. He almost always bought something that had strawberries in it.

Taking a spoonful of the dessert, he let his eyes close as the flavor took over his taste buds and he groaned. Everything was just too delicious.. he was so lucky.

" _God, Barry_ ," he heard Len's voice, so low now, and Barry flushed, opening his eyes and seeing the other watching him. He swallowed hard, Len's eyes following the movement of his throat.

"You have no idea how those noises you make sound like, do you?" the other asked him, and Barry felt himself burning now.

"I- uh, people have complained about it before.. I- I'm sorry, I can't really control it always," he averted his gaze. He could feel his heart beating frantically now, not really sure if he was more scared that he had somehow ruined it all now, or more embarrassed over the fact that he couldn't control himself at all.

He felt a hand over his own, Len's thumb moving against his skin. "I don't mind at all," Len's voice made him shiver, and he felt a relief flooding over him.

"I find it incredibly sexy," the other purred at him, and Barry turned his gaze to him then, seeing just how dark his eyes looked like now, and God, the sight of Len like this made Barry's gut twist with something, his breath catching in his throat.

He felt like the time slowed down between them, as he stared the other into his eyes, Len's thumb still stroking the back of his hand, and just that mere touch was enough to make Barry feel electricity running through his veins, an excitement taking over him and making it hard to think anything but Len.

He wet his lips out of habit and saw how the man's eyes flickered down to them, the heated look he was receiving making Barry's heart beat faster as he decided to go for it.

He moved slowly, feeling Len's thumb stilling on his skin as he leant over the table, Len meeting him in the middle, their lips almost brushing. Barry moved his hand to the man's neck and pulled him closer, their lips finally meeting, the kiss a soft and a gentle one for the first seconds before Len opened his mouth to lick at Barry's lower lip, a gasp leaving Barry's mouth that let Len to deepen the kiss.

Barry couldn't believe that they hadn't done this before, had waited for so long to even go on a first date, when Len's fingers combed through his hair and the man's tongue explored his mouth, tasting him and making him shiver.

Barry moaned into the kiss when Len accidentally tugged at his hair, then doing it intentionally again, and Barry couldn't breathe. He bit down on the other's lower lip, Len groaning as he broke the kiss to heave in a deep breath.

Len was breathing just as heavily, looking at him with awe, like he was one of the most amazing things that he had ever seen. Barry felt his heartbeat doing a weird thing in his chest.

"Do you want to.." Len started after a moment, unsure, and Barry stared at him, blinking, before he realized what the other was asking.

His ears started to burn again, but then he nodded. Len smirked at him, and Barry's heart did that weird thing again, Len taking his hand and pulling him up from the table, leading him away from the dining room.

He couldn't stop feeling excited and nervous as he followed Len into the master bedroom, a small sound leaving his mouth when he saw the huge bed.

Len's mouth was on his again, Barry enjoying kissing him a lot already, his lips smooth and firm against his, the man leaving him breathless with all the kisses, his lips moving from his lips to his jaw and neck, Barry moaning when he felt the warm wetness of the other's tongue on his skin, his breath over his ear.

" _You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this_ ," Len murmured, his voice hoarse with arousal that made Barry tremble in the man's arms.

He let himself being moved onto the bed, Len pushing him down gently, his mouth on his neck, Barry gripping his dark navy shirt as the other started to unbutton his cardigan and shirt, leaving kisses on his skin the more it was exposed.

"I've... thought about this before, too" Barry admitted, swallowing thickly when Len's eyes found his. "God, Barry, you're beautiful," Len murmured at him when he got the shirt off him, Barry blushing at the attention.

He knew that he had gotten a bit more weight with all the sweets that he had eaten, but actually hearing someone call him beautiful was _different_. He hadn't been with anyone in a while, so knowing that he was actually okay the way he was.. was a relief. Barry felt how his shoulders relaxed.

Len watched him silently and pulled his hands into his, placing Barry's over his chest. Barry gave him a confused look. "Help me out of my clothes?" the man smirked at him, and Barry chewed on his lower lip, looking up at him as he started to unbutton his shirt.

The tattoos that he had wondered about were there, the ink covering some of Len's skin, his chest just as full of them as his arms, and Barry breathed out in awe as the shirt finally came off. His fingertips found the skin, and he couldn't help but trace the images, Len watching him all the while in silence.

Barry had no words to describe just how gorgeous and hot Len looked. He looked up to the man and kissed his sternum, letting his hands move from his chest to his shoulders and down to his back as he pulled Len down to a kiss.

Len was smirking against his lips, his hands moving on his bare chest now, and Barry almost jumped when his nipples were assaulted, Len's thumbs teasing them and making Barry groan into the kiss, his back arching up when Len flicked them.

" _Len_ ," Barry breathed out, his own hands tightening on the other's back, Len humming at him before he let his hands drop down to his belt. Barry broke the kiss to get his breathing under control again and watched how Len started to work his belt and jeans open, Barry helping him pulling them down by lifting himself up a bit. The socks came off next.

He was already hard, his boxers tight, but not uncomfortably so, and Barry felt himself shuddering under Len's gaze, the man taking him in, that familiar smirk playing on his lips as he moved to lean over Barry's body and kissed him before moving down to his chest.

Barry let out a muffled moan when he felt a tongue and lips on his left nipple, the other one being teased by fingers, Len's mouth hot on his skin as he moved his mouth over his chest. Barry was gripping his shoulders, his lips falling apart as he let out noises whilst Len's mouth explored his body, Barry squirming a couple of times, Len accidentally tickling him.

" _Cute_ ," he heard the man purring against his stomach, and Barry bit his lip in embarrassment.

When the warm breath ghosted over Barry's still covered erection, he let out a whine, Len's eyes dark and glimmering as he looked up at him, Barry's breath hitching in his throat when the man's tongue teased at him through his boxers.

He wasn't sure that he had ever seen anything as erotic, Len mouthing him through his underwear, making his boxers damp with his saliva. He gripped the sheets under him, and when Len looked again into his eyes, Barry moaned.

 

\--

 

Len loved the sounds that Barry made, the kid so expressive and vocal as he explored his body, finding the other's skin smooth and gorgeous under his hands and lips. He felt him shivering, his muscles jumping under his touch.

Moving his mouth further down, he heard the kid gasping when he felt his breath on him. Len smirked, enjoying this far too much, as he teased the half-hard cock with his mouth through the boxers, his eyes locked with Barry's, whose pupils dilated as he watched him.

Len felt shivers running through his spine at the heated look, the way Barry's hand was suddenly cupping his cheek, a plea in his eyes. Asking him for more. Len felt himself hardening more just watching the other's face, expression so raw with lust. He couldn't deny him, didn't even want to.

His fingers found the fringe of the kid's boxers, pulling them down his hips slowly, making the other groan when he finally freed his erection, Barry's cock just as beautiful as everything else, Len's hand moving to stroke him slowly, a moan escaping Barry's lips.

Len cursed under his breath, wanting to hear him again, his tongue licking a stripe up from his shaft to the pink head of Barry's cock, the color just as gorgeous as the kid's lips, and fuck, Len wanted to taste him so badly now.

He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly, a strangled sound leaving Barry's throat, the other gasping as he took more of him into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the head, tease the veins.

He lifted his eyes back to Barry when he started to move, the kid's hands back at gripping the sheets, his eyes half-lidded as he watched him, his lips parted and groans leaving him with his every movement. Len hadn't seen anything as gorgeous before.

He moaned around Barry's length and watched how the other struggled to keep his eyes open. Len smirked and let the dick slide deeper into his mouth, swallowing around it, and Barry was gasping now, his eyes screwing shut when Len hollowed his cheeks to suck at him harder.

A moan broke free deep from Barry's chest as he came, Len pulling away and stroking him through his release as he cried out: " _D- Daddy_!"

Len froze at that, looking down at Barry, who was trying to gather his breath.

It seemed to take a while for Barry to realize just what he had said, and when he did, he turned crimson and hid his face into his hands, muttering a mantra of ' _Oh God_ ' to himself.

Len licked his lips, still tasting Barry on them, and sighed. The other seemed to jump at that.

"It's okay, Barry," he murmured then, placing a hand on his thigh, his thumb stroking his skin there, comforting circles that seemed to make the other relax. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked then, watching Barry carefully, the kid still hiding his face from him.

He could see the tips of his ears flushing now too. Barry shrugged at him awkwardly.

"I just.." he started, his voice so silent that Len had to lean closer to hear him, "you always call me a kid so I thought.. andIlikeit," he breathed out in embarrassment.

Oh. Well, it really was his fault, Len thought to himself.

" _Let me see your face_ ," he whispered instead, and watched how Barry lowered his hands slowly, his eyes downcast, his whole face still a beautiful shade of red.

He cupped Barry's face and kissed him softly, Barry making a small sound against his lips.

"If you like it," Len started then, and Barry's eyes widened as he lifted them up to his, "then we can do it," he smiled, loving the way Barry's lips parted in surprise.

" _Okay_ ," he whispered then, shyly.

Barry was silent for a moment, his fingers moving against the sheets, nervous. Len waited for him to find the words that he obviously wanted to say. When Barry shifted his eyes back to him, he worried his lip between his teeth, almost like asking for a permission to talk.

"What is it?" Len asked, his thumb still caressing the other's skin.

"Can you- _could_ you tell me when I'm being good?" the kid's voice wavered a bit, and Len understood immediately that this was a big thing to Barry, to feel appreciated.

He pulled the other into another kiss. "Of course," he murmured against Barry's lips, and felt how the other clung to him then, like his life depended on it.

Barry smiled against his lips and thanked him, his hand finding the bulge in Len's pants and making him groan, having almost forgotten how hard he still was, all his attention having been on Barry.

"Can I?" the small voice asked him, Barry's lips on his jaw, and Len nodded without a word, Barry's hands moving to unbuckle his belt.

He sucked in a breath when Barry helped him out of his pants, his erection pressing against Barry's palm, his underwear still on and feeling too tight as Barry's fingers moved against the fabric, stroking him through the material.

Len closed his eyes, letting a breath fall from his lips when Barry's hand disappeared into his boxers and he felt how the kid's fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck, Barry," he mumbled, kissing Barry's brow when the other started to stroke him, Barry's eyes watching him all the while, a small smile playing on his lips. Len shivered when Barry's thumb brushed against his slit, a groan escaping his mouth. The hold on him tightened, and Len licked his lips.

"Just like that," he breathed out, leaning back and watching how Barry moved to kneel between his legs, Barry wetting his lips with his tongue. _God_.

The warm heat ot Barry's mouth closing around him made Len moan, his hand finding Barry's hair and taking a hold of him, murmuring praises as he felt the slick tongue lapping at his cock, seeing just how aroused Barry was growing again as he told him just good he was being.

Fuck. Len hadn't thought that the kid would be so good with his mouth, even though he had thought about it sometimes, watching him eating those sweets, his tongue darting to lick at his lips as he made those same obscene sounds he was making now as he sucked his dick. Len bit his lip, pulling at Barry's hair, the other moaning arounds his length and the vibrations leaving him gasping.

" _Mmmn_ , Barry," he murmured, "you're being _so good_ right now," he stroked the kid's hair, hearing and _feeling_ him groaning again. "You have no idea how lovely you look right now," he breathed out, "god, those lips..."

Barry looked up to him and Len was sure that he was going to come right then, his grip tightening in the soft hair as he moaned.

He bit his lip when he felt Barry's tongue sliding against his glans, teasing him and leaving him almost breathless. "Such a good boy," he groaned, Barry's eyes darkening at his words as he moaned around him, and Len couldn't warn him before he was coming, gasping Barry's name and watching him swallowing around him, drinking down his release.

And fuck, he couldn't deny how hot it looked like.

When Barry pulled away from him, licking his lips, Len noticed that he was hard again. Barry was younger than him, after all. The other seemed to be a bit embarrassed about it, though.

Len let his hand slide down to his neck, stroking his skin there. " _Come here_ ," he murmured then, Barry complying immediately, a smile forming on his lips when Len kissed him, their lips brushing softly, lazily.

"You want me to help you?" he asked then, Barry's cheeks turning rosy at the suggestion and his low voice. The kid hummed agains his lips.

" _Please_ ," he whispered, Len chuckling at him and helping him to lay on the bed more comfortably.

"What do you want?" he asked then, and Barry averted his gaze, his eyes shifting to Len's body then, and Len watched him silently, how Barry's eyes seemed to stray to his hands. He smirked.

He leaned over the other and kissed at his cheek. "Be a good boy and tell Daddy what do you want," he purred against his ear, Barry visibly shivering at his words and letting out a strangled moan.

" _Please_ ," Barry whispered again, "I- I want," he started, hesitantly, and Len hummed at him, encouraging him to continue. Barry swallowed. "I w- want Daddy's fingers inside me," he breathed out, his whole face flushing afterwards, and Len cursed inwardly, a new wave of arousal coursing through him.

"Good boy," he murmured and kissed Barry again, the kid relaxing into the bed sheets, Len moving to get to the night stand, pulling the lube out of the top drawer.

 

\--

 

Barry felt his whole face burning as he watched Len moving back to the bed, leaning to his arms as his eyes took him in, a smirk playing on his lips that made Barry's cock twitch.

He spread his legs to the man, still feeling sensitive after his first orgasm, but just looking at Len and seeing how his eyes darkened, he couldn't help but want more. His heart was beating a bit quicker than usual, Len's hands moving against his skin and leaving him trembling before the man uncapped the lube and slicked a couple of his fingers.

"Do you want to be on your back or?" Len's low voice made Barry swallow and lick his suddenly dry lips. "I want to see you," he confessed then, and there was now a smile on the man's lips as he helped him to arrange more comfortably on the bed with a couple of pillows.

Barry gasped when he felt the slick fingers rubbing at his perineum, sliding slowly down towards his entrance. His breath caught in his throat at the feeling of them circling around his hole, teasing his sensitive skin. Barry felt himself getting harder at the feeling, Len's eyes all the while on him and making him whimper.

He felt more lube being poured over his entrance, jumping at the coolness of it, Len chuckling and warming it up with his fingers, Barry biting his lip when he felt a fingertip being pressed into him, a slow burn as the finger worked deeper into him. He gasped at the feel of it, getting used to it as Len moved it inside of him, searching.

His toes curled when the finger pressed into him, a sudden pleasure taking over him and making him moan.

" _That's it_ ," Len murmured at him, and Barry felt his cock pulse at the words, his lips parting; " _More, please, Daddy_ " he pleaded, the finger curling inside him and making him groan, another one being pushed inside him to accompany the first one.

He felt the stretch again for a moment, the slight burn, but it was gone when the pleasure took over, Len's fingers moving inside him and leaving him gasping. Barry gripped the sheets beside him and thrust back at the fingers. God, it felt _so good_. He wanted to wrap his hand around his hardness but restrained himself, biting his lip instead.

"How does it feel?" Len asked him, Barry moaning when the fingers brushed over his prostate.

He looked up at the man's face, Len's eyes fixed on his as he let himself being finger fucked, the long, slender fingers thrusting into him and leaving him a moaning mess. " _F-Feels sssso good, Daddy_ ," he gasped out between the thrusts.

He let his mouth hang open, not being able to control himself when Len's hand wrapped around his now painfully hard dick, pre-come oozing down his length.

Len started to stroke him, his fingers sliding in and out of him in unison, and Barry bit his fist and whined, so sensitive and aroused that it almost hurt. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes open either, blinking them open every time that he realized that he had closed them.

It didn't take long for him to reach his second climax, Len's voice ringing in his ears, praises that made him blush a shade darker when his toes curled and he moaned, shaking all over, having Len's fingers deep inside him.

His breath left him, and when he was finally able to gasp oxygen into his lungs, Len was there holding him, kissing his sweat-drenched skin, murmuring into his skin.

Barry lay in the bed, regaining his breath as Len cleaned up after them, pulling him under the covers then. Barry moved his head to the man's chest, the earlier sleepiness taking over him, his eyes closing at the warmth of a body against him, Len's arm around him keeping him close.

He fell asleep listening to the other's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if there's going to be continuation to this, we'll see.  
> Comments are ♥


	2. Chapter 2

Barry woke up to the smell of coffee and something sweet that made his stomach grumble as he turned in the bed. He felt rested and so warm under the covers, loving the softness of the bed probably way too much. He didn't really want to get out of the warmth.

Stretching lazily and thinking about last night made him blush, a pleasant feeling taking over him. He hadn't felt this good in a while.

His musings were interrupted by a low chuckle that made him blink his eyes finally open, his eyes shifting to Len, who was leaning against the door frame, wearing nothing but a pair of loose sweatpants that hung low on his lips. Barry swallowed at the sight.

"Sleep well?" the man asked him, his voice still a bit rough from sleep, and Barry hummed, pulling the covers up to his chin, the other letting out a laugh at the movement.

Barry couldn't help but feel aroused as he looked at Len, standing there and looking at him, his voice a bit hoarse. He felt his cheeks burning when the other smirked at him. "Don't want to get up yet?" there was a teasing note in his voice.

Barry licked at his dry lips and shook his head. And shit, he really should have gotten up before because now he definitely couldn't - he was half-hard and completely naked under the covers.

Len tilted his head at him, a dangerous smile playing on his lips.

"I'll bring you breakfast, then," he murmured and turned to go, Barry watching him and noticing more tattoos on his back, too. He watched how Len's back muscles moved as the other walked away. Oh God.

He hadn't thought that Len would be such a romantic, but here he was, waiting anxiously the other to return, not really knowing what to do with his state as he listened to the noises coming from the kitchen, trying to will his erection away with little success.

Barry swallowed and moved to sit on the bed, pulling the covers with him to the headboard as he leaned on a pillow, his hands gripping the covers when he saw Len returning with a fancy tray. He still couldn't believe that he was this lucky, when Len smiled at him and walked over to him, placing the tray on the nightstand.

He held his breath for a moment, embarrassed and a bit frightened that the other would notice just what was going on, but then Len took a seat next to him on the edge of the bed and leaned in to kiss him.

Barry melted against his lips, tasting a sweet tang of honey on them, and he moaned, licking at the other's lips, Len chuckling at him. "I made pancakes," he murmured against his lips, kissing him softly and pressing him into the pillow.

Barry's heart fluttered in his chest. God, he was so happy right now. He couldn't stop smiling against Len's lips.

"I _love_ pancakes," he replied then, grinning, "and anything you bake," he added a bit shyly, Len humming at him and stroking his hair, Barry enjoying the touch immensely, a disappointed noise leaving him when Len pulled finally away from him and looked at him in amusement.

Barry watched him silently when he moved to get the tray from the nightstand, placing it then gently on the bed. Barry prayed that he wouldn't make a mess, the sheets pure white and the idea of getting them accidentally covered in coffee stains making him nervous.

He eyed the breakfast in front of him in amazement. The plateful of pancakes were glistening from the honey. There were raspberries, strawberries and blueberries arranged beautifully over them, and God, the coffee smelled just as glorious.

He licked his lips and moved to slice a piece of one of the pancakes, his hands almost shaking as he held the utensils, feeling Len's eyes on him. Everything felt suddenly so intimate. Barry swallowed nervously.

When he was finally able to bring the honey-covered sweetness into his mouth, he couldn't help but shift his eyes to Len, whose blue eyes bored into his. He had _never_ tasted this good pancakes, ever.

Barry couldn't hold in the moan that escaped his mouth.

" _Mmmmhh_ ," the noise broke out of him like on cue, and he saw how Len's pupils dilated at that, Barry suddenly remembering that he was still hard, too.

He felt his whole face burning, and then he felt Len's warm hand through the covers on his thigh. There was a smirk playing on the man's lips, and Barry felt his hands shaking again. _He couldn't know_.

"Go ahead, darling," Len purred at him, and Barry's lips parted, his ears starting to burn now too. No one had ever before called him that.

He felt how his erection pulsed, Len's hand stroking his thigh as the other watched him, Len's eyes dark and full of want. Barry forced his hands to stop shaking, lifting the coffee mug to his lips and wetting them as he sipped at it, closing his eyes at the taste.

He placed the mug down carefully and moved his attention back to the pancakes, starting to eat slowly, savoring every mouthful.

God, how was Len able to even make them this good? They melted in his mouth the moment they touched his tongue, the sweet honey and berries fitting there perfectly. Barry's mind went blank with the taste, small sounds leaving him as he ate. He couldn't really stifle them, even if he would've wanted to.

After he had eaten half of the pancakes, Len's hand tightened on his thigh and Barry gasped. He turned his gaze to the man, noticing the way he looked at him, the way his sweatpants were suddenly tighter and he was able to see the outline of his hardness. Barry felt his own cock twitch at the sight.

" _Barry_ ," Len murmured at him warningly, leaning closer to him, and Barry's heart skipped a beat. He watched how Len moved the tray away and turned to look at him then, Barry's breath leaving him when he saw Len's lust-filled eyes.

He gasped when Len's lips found his, the kiss so much different now from before. It was deep and urgent, and left him trembling. He groaned at the way Len's hands moved to his bare chest, caressing him as he licked his way into his mouth, a thrill of excitement running through his spine.

There were hands running down his sides, and he pulled Len closer to him, whimpering when the warm hands ran down to his thighs, completely ignoring his cock. Len chuckled against his lips and stroked at his hip bones.

" _You're already so hard_ ," he purred, the warm breath against his neck making Barry shiver, Len kissing at his neck and making him moan.

" _God, Len_ ," he gasped, gripping the other's shoulders, "I- I'm sure I could've gotten an orgasm just from eating your food," he moaned, hearing the strangled sound that Len made in his throat before a hand closed around his cock.

Barry let out a whine when Len didn't move, his hips thrusting up, impatient. He licked at his lips and looked at the man, Len admiring him silently.

" _Please, Daddy_ ," he whined, his back colliding against the headboard of the bed, as he pressed himself into the pillow behind him, spreading his legs more.

Len looked at him with a smug smile, and Barry bit his lip when Len moved his thumb torturously slowly over the head of his cock, wetting his thumb with his pre-come. " _You look so good like this_ ," Len murmured to him, his thumb repeating the movement just as slowly.

Barry's eyelids fluttered at the feeling. He was able to feel how his cock pulsed in Len's hand, a groan escaping his lips at the sensation. Len's hand tightened on him, a slow, too slow stroke that left him whimpering.

"What do you want, darling?" he purred then, his hand stilling again and making Barry tremble. He was so hard it almost hurt.

Barry swallowed thickly. " _I want to f-feel you_ ," his breath hitched, Len's hand starting to stroke him again.

It was good, but not enough. He wanted to be closer to Len, feel his skin against his. Barry let his head drop against the wall, his hips thrusting up of their own accord, meeting the strokes and making him moan. " _Ahhh_ ," the noise broke free when Len twisted his hand, " _please, mmm, more_ ," he begged, Len watching him all the while, his sweatpants even tighter than before.

"I- I want to feel you against me, Daddy," he breathed out, and Len cursed aloud, stroking him a couple more times before he withdrew his hand, Barry biting his lip at the loss.

He watched how Len moved to stand, Barry's eyes straying to the hard lines of his cock that he was able to see through the pants, his mouth going dry at the sight. He watched how Len slid his thumbs under the elastic and started to lower them. God, he was doing everything so slowly today.

Barry let out an impatient noise and Len chuckled at him, dropping his pants to the floor, freeing his cock. Not wearing underwear, Barry thought to himself and bit his lip at the sight in front of him.

Len's body was gorgeous. 

The way the tattoos seemed to highlight his muscles, the way the man still looked, and Barry knew, felt, soft to touch. Barry wet his lips and fidgeted, Len smirking at him, knowing what he did to him.

"On your hands and knees," he told him then, and a thrill went through Barry at the command in his voice.

 

\--

 

Len watched how Barry's cheeks turned rosy, the kid getting out of under the covers and moving to get into the position. His skin was flushed down to his neck and shoulders, a beautiful sight that made Len feel blood rushing down to his already hard cock.

He moved to the bed and let his hands move from Barry's shoulders down to his back, leaning in to kiss his neck and spine, the kid shivering under his breath. " _Good boy_ ," he purred into his skin when Barry let his head drop between his arms, the kid making a noise at the praise.

Len caressed Barry's soft skin with his hands, trailing them over him as he left open-mouthed kisses between his shoulder blades, moving downward, kissing the small moles he found scattered around the kid's back.

Barry pressed back into the caresses, and Len praised him for it. He felt him tremble at his words, and he smiled against his skin, kissing his spine all the way down to his tailbone. Barry let out a strangled moan at that, and Len stroked at his hips for a moment before sliding his hands down the kid's sides, his legs.

Barry was breathing already harder, and Len could tell that the kid wouldn't last that long. He hummed and slid his palm up his back to his neck, combing his fingers through the soft hair, Barry biting back a moan as he petted him, withdrawing his hand to get the lube.

The kid jumped when he heard the cap opening, Len slicking his hardness with the lube and letting out a groan in process, stroking himself and adding more lube onto his cock until he was slick enough.

He shushed the other and brought his hands back on the kid's skin, Barry relaxing under his touch. "We're not going to have penetrative sex right now," he assured him, the rest of the tension leaving Barry's shoulders at that.

"Squeeze your legs together for me, Barry,” he murmured then, and Barry did, with a confused noise leaving his lips, but Len just kissed at his neck and moved behind him.

" _That's a good boy_ ," he breathed against his neck, "you're going to love this, I promise," he smirked then as he took himself into his hand and pressed his cock through the small gap between Barry's thighs, the kid letting out a shocked sound that turned soon into a moan.

Len pressed himself against the kid's back and breathed him in, biting his lip as his cock slid against Barry's perineum and balls, the kid moaning at the feeling, the lengths of their shafts touching briefly before Len pulled slowly back and then thrust forward, Barry crying out under him.

" _G-God_ ," the kid stuttered, Len pulling again back slowly, Barry shivering under him, gasps escaping his mouth as Len thrust back and continued with the tempo, his cock disappearing between Barry's thighs.

"T-Tthis is," Barry gasped between the thrusts, " _Fffuck!_ "

Len chuckled at him darkly. " _Mmn_ , told you, _ah_ , you'd love it," he purred, taking a better hold of the kid's hip with his other hand, leaning into the other one on the bed. Barry moaned in response, his legs quivering.

He could tell that the kid was close already, his whole body trembling from the strain of the position, as well as the pleasure that was evident in his voice as he whimpered and pressed back against his thrusts.

Fuck, he was beautiful like this.

" _Ahhh_ ," the moans egged him on, Len groaning himself at the way Barry's thighs clamped more stiffly together, " _D-Daddy, you feel so goood_ ," Barry cried out, Len cursing under his breath and stroking the kid's hip with his thumb in unison with his thrusts.

"Think you can come like this to Daddy?" he asked, his voice rough and low, Barry groaning at him, lifting and turning his head just a bit to lock eyes with him, biting his lip and nodding. " _Yeah, yeah, god, Daddy, mmmn, more_ ," the kid lost himself to the feeling, letting his head fall back between his arms.

Len fucked his thighs and panted against his back, listening to the other's pleas and moans. He could feel himself getting close, too, Barry's voice and responding body making his cock pulse as he thrust against him.

Barry's thighs felt so good around his cock, trembling and still trying to keep them together. He could feel the kid's length sliding against his as well, pre-come leaking down the shaft, mixing into the lube and making everything even more slippery.

And fuck, the noises Barry made were downright wanton.

Len wet his dry lips and was about to change the hand that he was leaning on when he heard how Barry sucked in a breath, his whole body tensing, his thighs pressing harshly against each other and Len groaned, feeling Barry reaching his climax, gasping through his release.

It didn't take long for him to follow suit, Len feeling his breath leaving him as the orgasm ripped through him, hot spurts of semen landing on the covers, staining them. He heaved in a deep breath and kissed at the kid's back, Barry whimpering, oversensitive now as he pulled himself free.

The moment he let go of Barry, the other's legs seemed to give out, Barry collapsing onto the bed and letting out a pained groan. Len couldn't help but chuckle at him and bend down to kiss him, Barry responding to it lazily, still in bliss.

"Good?" he mumbled against the soft lips, Barry humming in affirmation and pulling him down to lay next to him.

"I don't think that I can leave the bed for a while," the kid admitted then, his embarrassment clear by the way his cheeks started to turn crimson.

Len pulled him closer and kissed his temple, Barry burying his face against his neck.

 

\--

 

When Barry finally left Len's place, having been called to work, he had a huge smile on his face. He had kissed the man goodbye and promised that he would call him again, or Len could do that instead if he wanted to, Barry having given his own number to the other, not even remembering until later that Len obviously had his number already after he had made that phone call last night.

He couldn't remember the last time that he had actually felt this happy, and it was really a nice feeling.

He didn't feel irritable at work, even though he had another pile of papers to look through, and time seemed to actually fly for once. He didn't even realise that it was lunch time until Eddie came up to his lab and asked him if he wanted to join him for lunch. And he agreed, Eddie's bright smile making him smile even wider when they headed out.

When they were sitting opposite of each other, Barry eating a serving of spaghetti that didn't actually taste like much, he noticed the way Eddie's smile faltered just a bit.

The spaghetti was really a disappointment, Barry thought as he swallowed down his mouthful, musing that Len's food was way tastier.. and the fact that the man had apparently ruined his palate with his heavenly cooking skills.

Barry sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Eddie asked him then, Barry blinking at the other man, who watched him with a hint of concern in his eyes.

Barry tilted his head. "Why wouldn't it be?" he asked in return, confused. He was great. Amazing, actually.

Eddie shrugged at him. "You've been smiling awfully lot today, something that's actually pretty rare to see.. which is good! But ever since we started eating you've seemed kind of.. sad?" Eddie thought aloud, and Barry's eyes widened at his statement.

"Ah, I've been smiling?"

He hadn't really noticed it himself.. he had just felt giddy.

Barry ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed that the other had seen through him so well. Eddie's eyes were on him the whole time until he shrugged at himself. Eddie was alright, actually great, especially when it came to Iris. He could tell him.

"Iris is going to kill me for telling you first," he muttered, and saw how Eddie's eyes widened at that. "It's fine, really," he chuckled then.

Eddie frowned at him, leaning a bit more forward in his seat, a serious expression on his face, and Barry licked his lips nervously. "I'm actually seeing someone," he confessed after a moment of silence.

He watched how the man's eyebrows shot up in surprise, a confused look taking over his face until it melted into a warm smile.

"That's great, Barry!" Eddie beamed at him, and Barry laughed nervously at him. "Really! How long?" the other asked, interest sparking in his eyes, and Barry couldn't help but blush.. because, well..

"Actually, uh, just yesterday," he admitted, realizing it himself now too. God, it had been just a day and it somehow still felt like he had been with Len a lot longer. In a way he had, kind of, as he had gone to the bakery, but not like this.

And oh God, he had even slept with him already twice. Barry felt his ears burning.

"I'm happy for you, Bar," Eddie's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he gave the man a small smile. "He.. is amazing, really," Barry murmured as he took a sip of his drink, smiling into it.

Eddie blinked at him, a realization surfacing into his face, and Barry looked at him silently as Eddie's mouth opened, a small breath of ' _Oh_ ' breaking out of him. But then the smile was back on his face, even brighter than before.

"I hope you tell Iris soon, she doesn't like to be kept in the dark about stuff like this," Eddie chuckled.

Barry shook his head, knowing just what he meant. "First thing when I'll see her," he promised, turning his attention back to the plain plate of spaghetti.

 

\--

 

Len had finally figured out the small details that had been missing from their plan of their next heist. And for once he didn't actually have a headache afterwards, or need a cup of coffee to make himself feel more relaxed.

It was all thanks to Barry, and Len couldn't help but feel a bit startled by how much the kid was affecting him. He was able to feel a strange sense of tranquility that lingered in him when he thought about Barry, knowing that the kid would love to spend more time with him, which he had said before slipping out of his door.

He had to admit that he missed the other's presence already. Being with Barry was always interesting, had been ever since the kid had showed up in his shop. He was usually never able to predict what would happen, Barry being so unpredictable with his nervous outbursts. The kid was adorable and fascinating.

Len wondered how busy Barry would be at work again, as he made his way back to the safe house that Lisa and Mick were inhabiting at the moment. He would have to make some arrangements before pulling the heist, as well as contact Barry.

When he opened the front door, he was able to hear the loud noises of the television, Lisa and Mick grumbling at them - probably watching some kind of a match. He sighed and left his shoes next to the door before making his way inside.

He saw the two of them sitting on the couch, drinking beers, Mick's legs stretched on the coffee table. They lifted their heads towards him when he walked past them to his work desk.

"Oh, Lenny! Back so soon?" Lisa's over-sweet drawl made him roll his eyes.

"At least I've gotten something done the past few days," he replied and pointed a look at them. Lisa took a sip of her drink and pouted.

"You got it figured out already?" Mick asked, turning to look at him, and Len lifted a brow at him. "The plan is solid," he told them, and Mick let out a gruff laugh.

"Knew somethin' was up," he laughed again and took a drink of his beer, Lisa turning to look at him in confusion. "You got laid."

Lisa's gaze fixed on him so quickly that he didn't even have time to blink. There was a Cheshire Cat grin plastered on her face, and Len suddenly wanted to get the fuck away from there.

"So you _did do_ something finally right," Lisa grinned at him, both her and Mick raising their beers in salute to him, clapping them together. Len couldn't believe that he had to deal with this.

He closed his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, ignoring them both as he took a seat from his desk and opened his laptop. Lisa and Mick were back to watching the match, thankfully, and he had a bit of searching to do.

He had actually meant to ask for Barry's address, but the kid had been in so much hurry after getting the call that he didn't have the time. And Len really needed it, if he wanted to do this thing. He was sure that Barry would understand, and it wasn't like he was going to use his information for ill-intentioned schemes.

A couple of clicks were enough to lead him where he wanted to go. The kid's contact information was surprisingly easy to find, something that made him a bit confused. What he hadn't expected was finding a blog about supernatural occurrences, but what made him pause was the profile that he was able to pull out of the database that he had hacked into.

The kid was a badge.

Len let out a pained sigh and buried his face into his hands. Just his fucking luck.

But Barry didn't seem to know him at all or who he really was. He had tried to keep a low profile for a reason.. their next heist being out of Central City, too. Maybe he wouldn't need to know.

He heard Lisa letting out a noise before there were hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong, Lenny?" she asked, concern in her voice. She was probably already tipsy, the way her voice turned even sweeter, familiar to him.

He let his hands drop away from his face, about to close the goddamn profile when he heard Lisa gasping behind him. "It's that kid! He's a cop?!" she exclaimed, her hands withdrawing from his shoulders as she moved to stand beside him, her eyes wider.

"It's not a big deal, sis," he drawled, "he doesn't know."

He had to keep it that way, too.

"Maybe not _now_ , but what about later on?" She crossed her arms, "What if he talks?"

Len pressed the bridge of his nose in annoyement, he could feel a headache starting to form again. Fuck. He didn't need this right now.

"He won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's going to be at least one chapter still.. because suddenly there's more plot.  
> Comments are ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gardenias symbolize purity and sweetness. They indicate secret love. They convey joy. They tell the receiver "You are lovely"._ **

 

When Barry came to work the next day, he was greeted with weird looks and grins, as well as a couple of officers congratulating him. He had no idea what was going on. Until he stepped into his lab and saw the flowers and a wrapped package sitting on his table.

Confused, he moved to take a closer look of them and gasped when he was close enough to recognize what was on the table.

The flowers were gardenias, the white so pure it was startling. Barry hadn't seen them ever before like this, up close. They were beautiful.

The small package placed beside the flowers was wrapped into a white paper, similar to the whiteness of the flowers, a dark blue ribbon tied neatly on top of it. There was a note resting on the table in front of the packet.

_I hope you like it, darling._  
_\- Len_

Barry felt how his cheeks and ears started to burn immediately after reading the note.

Had Len come in and dropped these off on his table, everyone seeing him? Or had he gotten someone to deliver them? Barry chewed on his lip in thought, his heart skipping a beat as he read the note again. He hadn't actually told him where he worked, though.. how had he found out?

He licked his lips nervously and started to unwrap the small package, pulling the vivid blue ribbon free before starting to work on the white paper, his hands shaking a bit with anticipation. He hadn't gotten gifts like these before.. it was thrilling. He couldn't stop the small smile pulling at his lips.

He hadn't thought that Len would do something like this, but then again it wasn't a surprise.. he couldn't even remember how many times the man had given him sweets for free when visiting the bakery. The memory made his heart flutter.

Removing the lid carefully, he couldn't hold in the gasp that left his mouth when he saw what was inside the box.

Sitting on a soft-looking piece of cloth was a watch that looked so expensive that Barry was sure that he wouldn't ever have enough money to purchase one himself. He was completely dumbfounded, not having expected something this grand.

He had known that Len was generous, but this... 

Barry was speechless as he lifted the watch out of the box and admired it silently, turning it around in his hand. A soundless gasp escaped him as he saw the beautifully carved letters of _B.A_ on the back of the watch.

 

\--

 

"You're such an idiot, Lenny," Lisa sighed at him, and Len wanted to roll his eyes at her. It wasn't like he had actually asked for her opinion or even wanted it.

Everything was going according to his plan.

He had gotten a text message from Barry, an adorable and shy thank you, the kid obviously having had a hard time to come up with the message altogether. It was endearing how easy it was to make the other embarrassed and bashful, to leave him tongue-tied.

He had to admit that that was also one of the reasons why he liked to give the kid things, the reason why he had offered him free sweets.

"Gotta applaud the kid though, makin' him lose his head," Mick muttered from the couch, drawing Len's attention back to the two.

Lisa was smirking at him now, her eyebrows raised as if to tell him to try and disagree with them. He just sighed instead. It would be probably best to just ignore them and focus on the upcoming heist, and inform the kid about it, too.

The faster he did that, the faster it all would be over.

"Think the kid's gonna gloat?" Mick asked then, and Lisa snorted.

"Oh _please_ , he doesn't have to do _anything_. As if people won't notice a watch that's worth over twenty-five thousand dollars. Everyone's going to know that he's gotten himself a _sugar daddy_ ," Lisa smirked, and Len gave her a pained look.

"Don't look at me like that, Lenny, and don't you dare to claim that you don't know what you're doing here," she started to giggle. "You're seriously such an idiot."

Len glared at her but stayed silent, not having the energy to start anything with his sister when he knew how she would get eventually.

Instead, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, ignoring Lisa's pout, and decided to text Barry. Give him a heads up.

**01:14 PM** Going out of town for a business trip, leaving in the morning. -Len

He didn't even have the time to put his phone away when he was already alerted about a new message. He lifted a brow and opened it.

**01:15 PM** okay, does that mean we have time to see each other b4 u leave?

Len rolled his eyes at the other's texting and replied:

**01:17 PM** If you want to, come to the shop at 7 and we can think something out. Unless you have plans for the night.

**01:17 PM** see u then x

Len tried to hide his smile but apparently he didn't succeed, if Lisa's new burst of giggles were anything to go by. 

 

\--

 

Barry couldn't stop the grin that pulled at his lips as he worked the next few hours in silence, going through the files that needed his attention but were so hard to focus on now that all he could think about was seeing Len.

He wondered how long the other would be away, and secretly hoped that not long. He wanted to spend more time with him, if possible.

He hadn't felt like this in so long, being into someone in such a way. The last time had been him pining over Iris, who had made the move first and gotten herself a boyfriend, Eddie.

It had been difficult at first, seeing her with him, but after they had started to go the the bakery... Barry hadn't been able to stop thinking about the owner who seemed to be so gentle and generous, and so good-looking. Iris had teased him afterwards for staring.

She was teasing him even now, had told him to ask the guy out the last time that he had visited the shop. He hadn't dared, not with him making such a mess of himself again, but it had worked out in the end, though. Thanks to Len.

Barry smiled to himself as he picked the pen up again and started to write.

He managed to write a couple of sentences before he heard approaching footsteps, his attention straying from his workload when he saw Iris walking to him with an extra coffee cup that she soon handed to him.

Barry accepted it with a thanks and raised his eyebrows when she laughed at him and took a seat from his table.

"What's so funny?" He asked then, bemused.

She gave him a pointed look, taking a sip from her own coffee. "You're grinning like it's Christmas," she replied with a smug look. "Something good happen?"

Barry rolled his eyes at her. "Of course you would know," he teased, Iris humming at him and sipping her coffee again.

Barry fidgeted for a moment, tapping his fingers against the coffee cup before Iris told him to spill it. He couldn't stop the blush, realising just how ridiculous he was being.

Taking a breath to calm himself, Barry looked Iris in the eye when he finally let the words tumble out of his mouth.

"I'm seeing Len. So I guess we're.. dating now? I think."

Iris let out a happy noise and took a hold of his hands. "Aw, Barry! I knew you could do it!" She exclaimed and her eyes twinkled with warmth and merriment. "Wait," her expression turned serious then, "Len? Please tell me this Len is who I think he is."

Barry shook his head at her in amusement. "Yeah, yeah, it's the bakery shop's owner, no worries, Iris," he laughed, and Iris swatted him playfully. "Good!" She agreed.

He was just about to sigh in relief, finally having told her, but he didn't get the chance when Iris was already talking about double dates and her wanting to meet Len properly.

"We need to make it happen, Barry! Eddie hasn't met him yet," she teased him, and Barry ran his hands over his face. "It hasn't even been a whole week yet, Iris," he muttered, and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, we've only had one date so far.."

"Barry Allen, what took you so long?! I thought you've been seeing him for far longer by the look on your face," she laughed and finished the rest of her drink.

Barry sighed and told her how things had started, all that had happened between them, minus the details that he was _not_ going to share with her, the mere idea making him blush like a ripe tomato, he was sure.

Iris gave him a knowing smile. "I knew you two would hit it off," she leaned into her elbows and then she smirked, "but I didn't know that he'd be the kind of guy to buy expensive gifts."

Barry opened his mouth but she cut him off with a laugh. Her eyes were fixed on the watch that he had put on and that he had already forgotten about, not even remembered to tell Iris about it.

"Well..."

He didn't really know what to say.

 

\--

 

The word about him having a secret admirer or more something traveled fast, it seemed.. and Barry had no idea how to feel about that. He spent the rest of his shift avoiding Joe, who had according to Eddie been rather silent the whole day.

He had no idea how to interpret that, but he didn't really feel like he even wanted to. Remembering how Joe had reacted before to him dating someone a bit older than him, he had a good idea of how it would go if he told him about the whole thing. So he rather tried not to bump into him.

Not that avoiding Joe would help in the long run, but he wasn't ready to tell him anything yet, especially when he hadn't even been with Len that long.

The other officers, however, had been giving him looks the whole day, some of them even going as far as trying to pry details from him when he had come down the stairs to get more coffee. Another reason why he wanted to stay in his own lab. He didn't exactly like the attention or the way some of them leered at him when they saw his watch.

Barry was grateful when his shift was over and he was able to leave the precinct.

What he hadn't expected, though, was an officer who he didn't recognize to barge into his lab just as he was about to leave. Confused, he asked him what he wanted.

"I don't know, Allen, depends on the price," the man smirked at him and leaned against the door, crossing his arms. Barry frowned at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. He hadn't ever even seen this officer before today, was he new?

The man gave him an amused look, nodding to his direction then. "That watch, it ain't definitely been paid from yer own paycheck," he grinned at him, Barry blinking at him as he realized that this was about that again.

"It was a gift," he sighed then, starting to get annoyed.

"Sure thing, sweets." Barry glared at him.

"What d'ya want if I want ya to suck my dick?"

Barry couldn't belive this was happening. He had been harassed before because of his personality and even his age since taking this job, some of it already having been dropped, thank god, but never before had he been harassed _sexually_. It made him feel sick.

" _I_ want _you_ to get _the hell out of my lab_ ," he replied angrily, feeling how he shook with ire and disgust, the man looking at him with smugness that made him want to punch him in the face.

"C'mon, Allen," the officer chuckled and took a step away from the door, Barry taking a step back as he glared at the man.

"Get. Out," he repeated, but the other just stood there, looking at him with clear amusement in his eyes. Barry wasn't sure that he would be able to stop himself from punching the other if he took another step closer to him.

He was already taking note of his surroundings mentally, not daring to shift his eyes away from the other. There were still others in the building, he knew that, but with the usual noise no one would hear what was happening on the floor that his lab was in.

Barry could feel himself starting to panic. He hadn't ever thought that something like this would happen to him, and when the man took another step to try and close the distance between them, Barry felt his stomach dropping in dread.

The sound of the door opening made the man pause, and Barry couldn't remember when was the last time that he had been this grateful to see Eddie walking into his lab.

"I thought your shift ended already?" Eddie asked as he moved into the room, looking at the both of them in confusion, Barry swallowing and feeling his heart still beating frantically. "Yeah, I.. I was just about to leave," he said then, Eddie turning to look at the officer Barry still didn't know - and definitely didn't want to, either.

"I thought you said that you're going to get more coffee, Parker," Eddie frowned at him.

"Ha, yeah, but I needed to talk to Allen first," the man replied with a shrug.

Barry felt sick again. He excused himself and pulled his jacket tighter around him, leaving the precinct as fast as he could.

 

\--

 

"What's wrong?" Len asked him when he saw the look on the other's face when he entered the shop, way earlier than they had agreed to.

It was only half past five and he hadn't expected the kid to come earlier, knowing that Barry had to work, too. But now that he saw the other standing in front of him in the otherwise empty shop with an expression like that, he couldn't help but be concerned.

Barry was as pale as a sheet and clutching his suitcase so that his knuckles were turning white. He looked _terrified_. Len hadn't seen that look in the other's eyes ever before.

"Barry," he murmured softly and circled the counter to stand in front of him, the kid swallowing, visibly shaking.

Len moved his hand over the other's, prying his fingers free of the suitcase gently, lowering it on the floor then, and suddenly his arms were full of Barry, who clung to his shirt and trembled.

He couldn't deny that the sight of Barry like this pained him, and the way he sniffed against his neck made him even more concerned.

Len wrapped his arms around him, pulling him even closer to him, and that was when the kid broke down, Len feeling the tears against his neck and heard the way he cried silently. Len's insides clenched. The last time something like this had happened, he had been holding Lisa.

He shushed Barry, kissing his forehead and started to stroke his hair, trying to comfort him as best as he could.

"It's okay," he murmured to him, and Barry shook his head, hiccuping, his tears wetting theside of his neck.

Len continued to comfort him, having no idea what had happened, but hoped that Barry would tell him eventually when he finally calmed down.

He kept whispering to him and holding him probably half an hour, no customers coming in, thankfully, as he stroked the kid's soft hair and felt the tremors easing off, Barry's body relaxing in stages into the embrace.

The kid looked exhausted when he finally pulled away from him and their eyes met.

"Sorry," he mumbled then, and Len cupped his face and kissed him softly, Barry making a small sound when their lips met. "You don't have to apologize about anything," Len murmured against his lips, and Barry looked at him silently for a moment before kissing him again. So, so softly, it was like feather-light, and it left his lips tingling.

"I'll close early today," Len informed him as he pulled away from the kiss before it could turn anything but chaste, Barry making a disappointed noise, turning to look at him as he turned the sign from _OPEN_ to _CLOSED_ on the door and locked it.

"Think we need to talk," he turned then to Barry and saw how the kid averted his gaze, turning a bit paler again as his shoulders slumped. "We can do it elsewhere, though," Len continued, "and you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to, Barry. I just want to know that you're alright."

Barry gave him a jerky nod and waited in silence as he moved to take care of the sweets that needed to be put away.

 

\--

 

There were unshed tears glimmering in Barry's eyes as he took a small bite of one of the chocolate cupcakes that Len had brought home with him from the shop.

He knew that the kid would need something sweet and comforting after such an emotional outburst, just like Lisa when she had been younger. Seeing Barry this sad and upset made him feel just as bad. He had already become used to the bright smiles that could bring light to a dull day, and seeing that replaced now with a crying Barry, he felt an uncomfortable twinge in his chest.

They were sitting on the couch, Barry leaning on him, his head on his shoulder, and Len couldn't stop stroking his hair, not when it was so silky and when the movement seemed to calm the other down.

He waited patiently until Barry had finished the cupcake, watching him silently as he licked his fingers, then his lips. The green eyes shifted up to his, and they seemed even more vibrant now than before.

Len couldn't stop himself from leaning closer to him and capturing his lips for a brief kiss, Barry melting against him, Len tasting the chocolate on his lips.

He pulled away reluctantly and saw how a pained look flickered in the other's eyes, both of them knowing where this was going to go, eventually.

Barry looked uncomfortable as he shifted, his hands finding the hem of his shirt again, a nervous habit already familiar to Len after seeing him doing this so many times already. Barry lowered his eyes to the fabric in his hands, and frowned, obviously trying to find the words to explain his behavior for the past eighty-six minutes.

Len waited in silence, his hand now resting on Barry's hip, his thumb making lazy circles as he counted seconds.

He saw Barry swallowing, twice, before the green eyes were again fixed on his own, thirty-four seconds. Barry opened his mouth but closed it immediately. Len gave his hip a reassuring squeeze and Barry let out a breath.

"It's maybe not a good idea for you to continue sending me gifts," he said then, his voice small and sad.

Len's brows furrowed at that. Not what he had expected.

"It's.. it's no good," Barry smiled, but the smile came out more of a grimace, and Len's thumb stilled on his hip at that.

Did Barry know about his 'side business'? Was he going to end this, this thing they had?

Barry swallowed again, and Len watched how his Adam's apple moved.

"I- Today- When I was leaving work," Barry shuddered, and Len caught the tremor in his voice, "I- I w- was sexually harassed," his voice was even smaller now, and Len felt a wave of burning fury coursing through him.

" _What did they do?_ " He asked then, his own voice hard, and Barry's eyes widened at that.

"No- No, Eddie came before anything happened-"

"Barry," Len interrupted him, and Barry blinked.

" _What_ happened?"

Len watched the obvious disgust taking place on Barry's face, how he paled again. "He- He noticed the watch," Barry started, his voice already wavering, "implied that- that I'm a whore. Asked me if- if I'm selling my services," Barry's voice broke on the last word.

Len stilled against the words and felt a violent urge to go and snap the bastard's neck. If he ever saw him - he probably would.

"Did you report him?" He asked after a moment of silence, and Barry's eyes widened again. Not, then.

"Barry," Len started, more softly then, cupping his face into his hands, "if he tries anything, please promise me that you do." Barry's eyes were shiny with tears again, and he nodded, one tear dropping down his cheek, and Len wiped it away gently.

"I won't send anything to your work anymore," he murmured, and Barry opened his mouth, but Len smirked at him, "I'll just send them straight to your apartment," he chuckled, and Barry gave him a look.

" _Okay_ ," Barry whispered, and Len smiled and kissed his nose, Barry making a startled sound that left both of them smiling.

 

\--

 

Barry was exhausted after all of that crying, so it was nice to just cuddle up with Len on the couch and watch movies that he hadn't seen in a while.

The other's presence made him feel safe and it was easy to forget about every unpleasant thing that had happened earlier today when Len's warmth and his arms were wrapped around him.

Barry loved the attention that Len gave to him, not being used to having someone with him who actually desired him like this, who wanted to care for him. It made his heart flutter in his chest, and he knew that he had already fallen for the man, and hard. Probably even before their first date, if he was being honest with himself.

The feeling of lips brushing against his neck brought Barry back to the present, realizing that he had completely spaced out and missed probably at least fifteen minutes of the movie that they were watching, Barry having already forgotten its name as well.

The gentle, tickling kisses made him smile softly as he leaned more against Len's chest, tilting his head to give him easier access to his neck, Len chuckling at him, and the low sound of it making Barry bite his lip.

He was able to feel the slight burn of Len's stubble against his skin as the man moved his lips to leave more kisses on his skin, the sensitive spot behind his ear, and Barry bit down a moan. He was caged in by Len's warm embrace, and when the hands that had been resting on his hips started to move up his chest, he pressed his back into Len's chest and let his head drop down to his shoulder.

The gentleness of the other's movements made Barry's heart skip a beat, and he felt completely secure when Len tilted his head and kissed him slowly, Barry's breath catching at the sensation. He was in a state of bliss as they kissed lazily, tongues brushing occassionally while Len's hands roamed down his body, slipping under his shirt and moving over his stomach back to his chest.

Barry whimpered when thumbs flickered over his nipples, arching up into the touch, and Len hummed against his lips, teasing him more and making him tremble, his lips never leaving his until they were both panting.

Barry was completely speechless, having no idea what to say, as he watched Len's now dilated eyes that were full of adoration.

He didn't need any words. Len's gaze was soft when Barry moved to kiss him again.

The kisses they shared left him breathless, arousal coursing through his veins when Len bit down gently on his lower lip. He was already half-hard in his jeans, and Barry squirmed when Len's hands slid down his sides, tickling him.

They ignored the rest of the movie, Barry gasping when Len helped him partly out of his jeans and lowered his boxers to wrap his hand around his dick. He rested his head on Len's shoulder and moaned when he started to stroke him, a breathy groan of ' _Len_ ' escaping his mouth.

He couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up to Len's hand when he teased the head of his cock with his thumb, Barry biting his lip and letting out a low moan as Len's fingers got slippery with his pre-come.

He took a hold of Len's thigh and let the sounds break free out of his mouth, Len encouraging him with picking up the pace. His lips brushed against his earlobe and left him trembling, Len's hot breath against his ear.

"You're gorgeous like this, Barry," he purred at him, and Barry whined and thrust up to meet Len's hand and its strokes, his cock pulsing at the other's rough voice and words.

He felt the Len's own hardness against his ass as he leaned into the man, and licked his dry lips when he moved, thusting up but also backwards, and then Len was groaning in turn, right against his ear, and Barry's breath left him as he spilled all over Len's hand and his own chest, ruining his shirt.

He heard Len's dark chuckle against his ear before the man kissed him again, a slow brush against his lips before he stretched to reach the coffee table and get tissues to clean them up.

Barry moved a bit to pull his underwear and jeans back up, turning around so that they were now face to face. Len was smiling softly to him and he returned the smile before letting his hands to drop to his belt buckle.

Before he could try to undo it, however, Len's hands were placed over his, and Barry gave him a confused look.

"You don't need to, Barry," Len murmured to him, and Barry didn't understand.

"This was about _you_ ," Len continued then, kissing him again briefly.

_Oh._

Barry bit his lip and looked at him silently for a moment.

"I want to," he decided then, and saw how fond amusement danced in Len's eyes at his words.

Len's hands clasped his and squeezed them for a second. "Later," he promised then, "after dinner."

And that made Barry turn his gaze to the clock on the wall. He hadn't even realized that time had gone by so fast.. it was already pretty late for dinner.

"Okay," Barry nodded shyly and Len pulled him up from the couch, guiding him to the kitchen.

 

\--

 

They decided to prepare something easy and quick, Barry's stomach growling when they started to make the sauce for the pasta, the kid's ears burning when Len chuckled at him and assured him that it wouldn't take long to be ready.

Barry gave him a smile that warmed his insides, being able to see him happy and relaxed like this again. He had adored that smile ever since he saw it for the first time when Barry had tasted one of his cakes in the shop.

It was cheesy, he knew that, but every time he saw that smile he wanted to kiss Barry till he was grinning even brighter at him.

Len turned his attention back to the food and stirred the sauce and seasoned it, already counting the seconds when it would be ready.

He felt arms wrapping around his middle from behind, feeling Barry's weight leaning on him, and he let a soft smile tug at his lips when Barry let out a content sigh.

" _Smells so good_ , and you're amazing," Barry mumbled into his back, and Len smirked at that. "Are you talking about the food or _me_?"

Barry let out a snicker. "Both," and Len felt Barry's fingers gripping his shirt, "mostly you," Barry confessed then, and Len laughed out loud.

He moved to get plates for them, Barry letting go of him reluctantly and helping to set the dining table while Len took care of the servings and added the Parmesan on top of the pasta, bringing the plates to the dining room.

Barry let out a happy sound when he placed the plate in front of him, making him bite his lip in amusement. He apparently loved spaghetti carbonara. A lot.

He wasn't surprised this time when Barry hummed around his mouthful of pasta and licked his lips while Len poured them wine. Barry's gaze shifted to their glasses and he gave them a considering look.

"Trying to get me drunk?" He gave him a sly look then, and Len chuckled.

"Not at all, _darling_ ," he purred and watched how Barry's cheeks turned crimson. "It just compliments the food," he smirked, and Barry's eyes strayed to his lips.

Len was _very_ aware of the fact of just how much Barry loved him smirking at him. He saw the way the kid's eyes dilated, just a little bit, in the dim lighting, how he bit the inside of his lip. The hunger in his eyes that had nothing to do with the food.

Len loved that look.

He took a hold of his wine glass and brought it to his lips, sipping from it, Barry's eyes still on him. He smiled, and that was when Barry realized that he was still staring. The kid blinked and turned his gaze back to his food. Len could see how the blush ran down his neck, knowing just how far down it reached.

His attention was brought back to Barry's face when the other cleared his throat awkwardly. Cute as usual.

"So, uh, you're going for a business trip?" Barry lifted his gaze from his food to him shyly again.

"Yes, it shouldn't take long, though," Len replied and looked how Barry moved his fork in the pasta.

"What time are you leaving?" Barry bit his lip.

"Five in the morning," Len said and moved his hand over to the one that Barry rested on the table, brushing his thumb over the other's wrist soothingly. Barry gave him a small smile. 

"Okay," he whispered then, and Len couldn't stop himself from leaning over the table to kiss him briefly.

Barry's smile was warmer for the rest of the meal.

 

\--

 

Barry seemed even more tired when they moved to the bed, Len watching with fondness how he flopped on the bed and wriggled under the covers with him, Len pulling him closer till Barry's warm body was touching his.

They stayed silent and close for a few seconds before Barry shifted against him a bit.

A warm hand was placed on his side, but soon it moved against his bare chest, and Len quirked a brow, turning to look at Barry who smiled at him and pressed closer to him to kiss him.

The warm hand traveled from his chest to his stomach, slowly, while Barry's soft lips moved against his, Len taking a hold of Barry's hip when a tongue brushed against his, a groan leaving his throat when Barry pulled at his lower lip gently with his teeth.

Barry's fingers were trailing the hairs from his navel down to his crotch, and Len took a handful of Barry's ass and pulled him even closer, the kid letting out a strangled moan into the kiss as their already half-hard cocks brushed against each other.

Len smirked at the kid's already disheveled state, his hair a mess as his other hand had combed through the strands of his hair. His eyes were darker than in the dining room, the vivid green from them already almost eaten completely by his pupils, the kid's gaze shifting to his mouth when he licked his lips at the sight of him.

He felt Barry shivering against him in anticipation, their gazes locking again when Len brushed his thumb against Barry's bottom lip, the other letting his mouth fall open a bit with a small gasp before he sucked his thumb into his mouth. Len cursed under his breath, growing harder as he felt the hot and wet mouth around his digit.

Barry sucked and licked at his thumb, and Len watched him for a couple of seconds before he pulled the other against him again, still holding Barry's ass. The kid's mouth opened and freed his thumb as he moaned, their cocks sliding against one another, slick with pre-come, and Len watched with fascination how saliva dripped down from the corner of Barry's mouth.

God, he was going to be the end of him.

Len closed his hand around both of their cocks, and Barry whimpered as he started to stroke them simultaneously, Barry thrusting up against him, his hot breath on Len's skin, telling him to not stop.

They moved lazily, with ease, Len's lips on Barry's neck as he let the kid grind against him, shaky moans leaving his lips as he thrust up against Len.

The covers had fallen off them for some time ago already, now only keeping their feet warm, not that they even needed them with Barry's skin hot against his. Len loved the way he moved against him, never stifling the sounds he made. It was incredibly arousing.

"Len, _Len- Daddy-_ " Barry moaned, and Len sucked a mark to his neck, Barry shuddering against him. " _Please_ ," he gasped, and Len let his hand slow down.

"What is it, Barry? What do you need, sweetheart?" He murmured against his neck, Barry letting out a sound at the pet name.

Len waited for the reply, Barry keeping quiet for a while. Thirty-seven seconds.

" _You're leaving_ ," Barry swallowed, his voice more emotional than usual, "I want you to- to _fuck me_ , Daddy," he breathed out, and Len moaned at the words.

"I can do that," he promised, kissing Barry's neck, the other trembling against him. "Anything you want."

Len let go of Barry for a moment, reaching for the night stand that stood beside the bed, pulling a drawer open to retrieve the needed supplies. When he turned around to face Barry, the kid was looking at him shyly again, his cheeks flushed. Cute.

He dropped the lube and condom next to him, cupping Barry's face to pull him into a kiss. The other relaxed against him instantly, the kid's hands taking a hold of his shoulders, Len smirking into the kiss as he pushed Barry down and back to the bed, his head hitting the pillow.

Barry looked up to him with a dazed expression as Len moved between to his legs and started to map his chest with kisses. He let his hands slide down Barry's thighs before he picked up the lube and slicked his fingers with it, giving Barry a look.

"C'mon," Barry urged him while shifting, his eyes glimmering with lust. Len licked his lips and slid his fingers from the other's perineum to his entrance, Barry letting out a gasp.

"So _impatient_ ," Len chuckled at him and teased him slowly, circling the sensitive skin, watching how Barry bit his lip, his hips thrusting up in vain. The kid was gripping the sheets again, Len noticed as he let his index finger slide into him, Barry gasping at the feeling.

Len watched him, really watched him, as he fingered him open, adding another digit when Barry spread his legs more for him. He was such a beautiful sight like this, moaning for him when his fingers stretched him open, brushed against his prostate. He hadn't seen the other this aroused before.

" _Mmmnn_ ," the sound went straight to his cock, Len having completely ignored just how hard he was himself, his cock hanging heavy and twitching when Barry groaned and pleaded him to ' _please, please, fuck me already, Daddy_.'

Barry's mouth was such a sinful thing.

He was panting when Len pulled his fingers free and rolled the condom down to his hardness, slicking his cock with lube before he moved to take a better hold of Barry, sliding himself into the warm tightness, Barry gasping and gripping his shoulders in the progress.

" _G-GGod_ ," Barry breathed out, and Len kissed at his forehead, his lips, letting him get adjusted to the feeling of him.

Barry wrapped his legs around Len and licked his lips, wetting them before he nodded at him, Len smirking down at him as he pulled out and slid back in, slowly. Barry let out a whimper, Len repeating the movement, Barry clinging to him more and telling him to go faster. Len complied.

It didn't take long till Barry was moaning again with every one of their movements, Len rolling his hips as he thrust into the other, Barry meeting every one of them. The kid had lost completely the control over his mouth, it having fallen open, as well as his fingers gripping his shoulders tighter.

Len loved seeing him like this.

The sounds that surrounded Len were intoxicating and made him want this feeling to last forever, to have Barry for himself like this forever.

Barry's half-lidded eyes were watching him as the absolutely filthy sentences left his mouth, Len groaning and taking a hold of Barry's dick, starting to stroke it in unison with his thrusts.

" _Your cock feels so good_ ," Barry gasped as he fucked into him, Len biting his lip before he was able to reply: "God, Barry, you have _no idea_ how good _you_ feel," and Barry moaned at his words, clenching around him.

" _So fucking good_ ," Len panted, "I'd love to fuck you like this daily," he continued, "have you all to myself, make you tremble just from one simple touch."

Barry whimpered against him, and Len teased the slit of his dick as he thrust deep into him, Barry's moans surrounding him. " _Mmmh, tell me, hh, just how much you love this, Barry_ ," Len purred against his ear, and he felt him shivering at his words, his hardness pulsing in his hand.

" _I love it_ ," Barry moaned, " _love your cock so much, Daddy_ ," the words slipped out of his mouth easily, and Len was _so goddamn close_.

" _Good boy_ ," he purred, his thumb flicking over the head of Barry's cock, and then Barry was coming, clenching around Len and shooting his release to their chests, and fuck, he was _gorgeous_.

Len thrust into him one last time before he reached his own climax, just watching Barry's face, his now closed eyes and rosy lips.

They were both still panting and trying to gather their breath as Len pulled out of him, Barry letting out a small sound at that. Len kissed him briefly before getting rid of the condom and cleaning most of the mess off of them. 

When he moved back to the bed again, Barry pulled him close and rested his head on his chest, Len's hand finding the other's hair and starting to stroke it gently.

They stayed like this for at least five minutes, in complete silence, comfortable as they listened to each other's breathing.

Len was about to bid the kid good night before he was interrupted.

"Will you call me when you're back?" Barry's voice was small, still rough from before, and Len kissed at his forehead.

"Straight away," he murmured and felt Barry's arms tightening around him. "I promise."

Barry let out a yawn and nodded against his chest, "Okay."

Len combed his fingers through the kid's hair and felt the other relaxing again. Barry was warm against him, but not unpleasantly so. Just enough to keep him warm, too.

"Is it about the bakery?" Barry asked after a moment of silence, and Len blinked.

"No," he answered then, "import and export business."

Barry chuckled. "Figured it'd be something like that."

Len smirked down at the kid. Of course he would've, he was a badge after all.

"Good night, Barry," he murmured and felt how the kid shifted against him.

There was a brush of lips against his, and then Barry's head was resting again on his chest.

" _Good night_."

 

\--

 

Barry woke up to the feeling of being alone in the huge bed, feeling a bit colder than when he had fallen asleep.

Opening his eyes blearily, he took in his surroundings, recognizing immediately that he was in Len's bedroom. And then remembering that the man was gone. He let his head drop back to the pillow and turned to the night stand to look at the clock.

It was seven in the morning. Meaning that Len had left two hours ago. And he hadn't woken up.

Barry sighed and rubbed at his eyes, his attention straying back to the night stand, something feeling off.

That was when he saw them.

The flowers. White Gardenias.

Barry's lips twitched, remembering them from before. He sat up in the bed and saw that there was a note on the table beside them. Biting his lip nervously, he reached for it.

_There's breakfast in the kitchen._  
_Your favorite, pancakes._  
_\- Len_

A warmth spread inside of him as he read the note, a small smile pulling at his lips when he moved from the bed to pull on something to wear.

He bit his lip and walked to Len's wardrobe, a bit nervous, before he decided to go for it and pulled out a dark navy sweater. It was a bit big for him, but it fit him alright, and Barry felt instantly better after putting it on. It smelled like Len.

It was comforting.

As were the pancakes that were waiting for him.

Barry had the time to eat before heading to his own apartment briefly to get ready to work. He hoped that the day would go smoothly and that he would be left alone for once.

 

\--

 

When Barry opened the front door of his apartment, he wasn't expecting to see a bouquet of now already familiar flowers greeting him on the side table. He did a double take before he closed the door behind him and walked to the table, seeing a note on it beside the flowers.

_You should lock your door, Barry._  
_See you soon. X_  
_\- Len_

Barry couldn't stop the smile that started to hurt his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write. And I haven't ever written this long chapter before.. so that was an accomplishment.
> 
> Comments are ♥


End file.
